


Tangled

by izx1



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izx1/pseuds/izx1
Summary: Hyewon, who's had a big fat crush on Eunbi for years, without ever being noticed. Gets entangled in some.. trouble, and thus has to resort in asking Hangyul to be her fake boyfriend, for only a few minutes. Let's just say both of their love lives are absolutely fucked after this short exchange.





	1. Shady Bars and Fake Boyfriends

Hyewon should not have gone to the bar that day, she wished she had known that before she got entangled in a web of unfortunate situations.

But no, Hyewon stepped into the bar closest to her college dorm. She never went to bars, or clubs, ever. Why she had decided to go to one now, she had no idea. Maybe to prove to Yuri that she did have the ability to go out and have fun, that she wasn't a house mouse. Her friend Wooseok had explicitly told her not to go to the bar she was standing in at this moment. "That's where the worst guys go." He told her.

How bad could it be? Hyewon thought, remembering her friend's words the moment she walked through the door. Going into a bar you've never been in, alone, without any friends? Yeah of course that would end up great. She snickered at her own foolishness. But the door had closed behind her, it was too late to go back now.

She took a quick glance around. It indeed did look like a place you would not want to visit. The glasses on the rack looked barely washed, stuffing was coming out of the chairs, and the men in the bar all looked like they just beat someone up. Hyewon shook her head. 'Come on,' she told herself, 'you never go to bars or clubs, you can't run out now.'

Thus she ordered a drink. It felt like she'd only been there mere seconds when a guy tried to pick her up. "Hey sweetheart." The man's speech sounded a bit slurred, he was probably between tipsy and drunk. 

Hyewon turned around. Oh no, she knew this guy. Seungri, Seungri who's surname she couldn't remember. Infamously known as a grade-a asshole and sexist prick who couldn't keep his dongle in his pants all around campus, and probably outside of it too. "Whadya say we ditch this place, we can have a great time." He winked, though it looked more like he was trying to get a fly out of his eye. 

"I uh." Hyewon was thinking of an excuse. She'd heard from Hitomi that her cousin's twin sister's wedding planner's niece said that this guy couldn't handle rejection well. So that wouldn't be an option. She was afraid that if she told him that she had a girlfriend he'd ask her to find her and make-out with her, that wasn't all too appealing of an option either. There was one last thing she could think of. She, Kang Hyewon, big time lesbian, would have to go back into the closet for just a few minutes, and tell this creep that she had a boyfriend.

"I have a boyfriend, sorry." She managed to bring out, her red cheeks were almost invisible in the dark, but her lie was still obvious. Seungri lifted an eyebrow, amused. "Oh yeah? I'd like to meet him. Is he here too? Else you could call him." Shit. This guy obviously wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. "Doubt you're gonna finish this." He pointed at her beer and drank from it without waiting for an answer.

Who could she call though? Not Wooseok, he wouldn't let her forget this, he'd annoy her for months. Definitely not. Not Minhee either, he was like 17, she couldn't do that to the poor kid. That's where her list of male friends ended. She wanted to think longer, but she had to reply quick.

"Uhm, yeah he's here let me find him for you." Hyewon laughed nervously. Now she just had to find a guy who looked friendly enough that he could act as her fake boyfriend for a few seconds. "I'll be here waiting." He'd almost finished her drink by now

It took her a few minutes, and each time she looked back at the bar Seungri's grin grew larger. He thought he would uncover her lie. Then she hit the jackpot. Not only did the guy infront of her look rather friendly, she knew him.

They weren't even close to being friends, all they did was share a few classes. But she knew his name and she knew him well enough that she had at least a 50/50 percent chance of him being willing to be her fake boyfriend. 

"Hangyul!" From her tone, the girl walking towards him at a fast pace sounded excited. "Hyewon?" He frowned, why in God's name would she be excited to see him. "What are you doing here?" This didn't look like the place Hyewon would go to. It wasn't necessarily the place he would go to either, but Yohan had asked him to go with him, a few of his friends went there, friends Hangyul didn't know. Yohan had pretty much ditched his friend a few minutes ago though, leaving him with no idea of where he was.

"Doesn't matter." Hyewon replied. "I uh, need your help." She kept eyeing the bar, as if there was something she was worried about back there. "Depends on what that may be." Hangyul wasn't really expecting it to be anything serious, a ride home maybe, which Hangyul wouldn't mind giving, since it would get him out of this dump.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for just two minutes?" Her tone and the look in her eyes almost it seem as if she was begging. Hangyul was taken aback. "What?"

Hyewon sighed, and even rolled her eyes before telling him about the shit she got into. "You know Seungri right? Well he was trying to get in my pants, and you know what he's like so I had to think of an excuse. But he didn't believe me so he wanted to see my boyfriend who doesn't even exist. I mean I'm gay so obviously I don't have a boyfriend, but I couldn't say that either because I wasn't necessarily wanting him to ask if I wanted to have a threesome with him and some other girl. So yeah then I needed to find someone willing to be my fake boyfriend and you're really my only hope." She talked quickly, Hangyul almost couldn't keep up with her.

But he also felt bad for her, Seungri really was, a dick, for a lack of friendlier words. "Alright." He replied. So they walked back to the bar, and low and behold next to Seungri being there, Yohan and the friends he ditched him for where there too. 

"Here he is." Hyewon said, she was smiling. Hangyul was pretty sure she was trying to look proud but she just looked embarassed and ready to cry. "That's your boyfriend?" Seungri took him in from head to toe, disapprovingly. "With your face you could do better but whatever, you better not be lying. I'll find out." Both of them gulped. But soon Seungri's dark tone turned lighter. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." Then again, that awful wink.

"I doubt I will, but I think we have to go now don't we... Honey?" Hangyul could see the disgust and pain in Hyewon's eyes and he struggled to keep in his laughter. 

"I'm definitely not going back there." Hyewon said, when the bar's door closed behind her a second time that night, though this time she stood on the outside. She then turned to Hangyul. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this, but I can't thank you enough for getting me out of there.

The door opened again soon enough. "What the hell Hangyul!" It was Yohan. "A girlfriend? Weren't you getting with Seungyoun." Before Hangyul could protest, Hyewon had opened her mouth. "He saved me from Seungri by acting as my fake boyfriend. That's all." Hangyul nodded, sending Yohan a glare. "Yes, so I'm still getting with Seungyoun." He said through gritted teeth, getting slightly annoyed with his best friend.

"Well alright then," he pointed back at the building, "if you don't mind I'm going back to-" "You're going to ditch me again yeah alright, I'll see you Monday."

Yohan laughed, "I will, don't take it to heart." He playfully gave Hangyul a shove before leaving. "Seungyoun ey?" Hyewon raised an eyebrow in either curiosity, amusement or both. "You have a nice taste in men, a bit wild though." She then seemed to be heading to one of the dorm buildings. "I'll see you around though, Hangyul." She waved and then turned around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say in my end notes so uhm I hope y'all like the first chapter so far 😳😳 I'll try to post the next one soon. Also, English isn't my first language, but I'm quite fluent if I say so myself, so if there's any mistake please correct me. Thank you!  
(I didn't know what to call the.. asshole so yeah Seungri is his name whoops)


	2. Janitor Closets and Breakups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda proud of the second half ngl

Hyewon woke up, this Monday morning felt no different than yesterday's Sunday morning. Except for the fact that she had classes today. She turned her head to the flowery bed next to her, her roommate was gone already. Hyewon didn't know her roommate, Kim Yewon, all too well, she was a nice girl, and had a nice smile. But both of them had a rather tight knit group of friends, and didn't feel the need to add more. They got along just nicely as is.

She didn't hang around in bed any longer and knocked on the bathroom door, they shared it with their left side neighbors, two girls neither of them knew. Hyewon always knocked just in case someone had forgotten to lock the door. No one had today.

One look in the toothpaste splattered mirror was all it took to show she looked like shit this morning, she had a terrible night of sleep. For some reason some frat boys had decided Sunday night at 2 am was the perfect time to light a bonfire, it had lasted until at least 5:30. She splashed some cold water in her face, which slightly brightened up the tired look in her face. Little did she know, the rest of her day was going to be a much bigger problem than her eyebags being deeper than the Mariana Trench.

Hangyul didn't know it was going to be a shit day either at the beginning of his morning. He even was in a much better mood than the girl who had been his fake girlfriend two days ago. He always spend Monday's morning classes with Seungyoun, a guy he'd been interested in for quite a while.

The two of them were 'talking', in his eyes it was the exclusive kind of talking. But you couldn't be sure of that with Seungyoun. Not that he was a bad guy or anything, he was just rather well known for not being able to keep a relationship going for all too long. His ex lovers always said that it was because he was bad at falling in love, and wanted to try and start over again until he did. Hangyul was hoping he could change that. He really liked Seungyoun, a lot.

Hyewon on the other hand was madly in love with Kwon Eunbi. The prettiest, sweetest woman she had ever seen, who sadly for Hyewon, was in long term relationship with Lee Sian. Hyewon heard the two of them had been going steady for 4, going on 5 years now. She had pretty much given up all hope of Eunbi ever becoming her girl, but that didn't mean she couldn't admire her from afar.

"Hey." Hangyul put an arm around Seungyoun's shoulder. He'd been late, but many students skipped out on their morning classes, especially on Monday, so there was still a seat free next to him.

But Seungyoun shook his arm off. "Don't." He sounded annoyed, and looked annoyed, every piece of body language indicated he was annoyed with the person right next to him. Hangyul frowned, had he done something wrong? Not that he could think of. "What's wrong?" He turned to face Seungyoun, but the other did the same, he looked absolutely furious. "What's wrong?!" His words made it sound as if Hangyul obviously should have known, which he should have, if he hadn't already half forgotten the things that happened last Saturday.

"What's wrong is that we've been talking for like a month, and then yesterday I suddenly heard that you have a girlfriend?!" Seungyoun's answer was pretty close to being a shout, a few pairs of eyes and ears started to follow their argument. Hangyul was confused, but before he could ask anything, Seungyoun continued. "How long have you two been dating? I was just some side thing right?"

There were many things Hangyul didn't understand. First of, who was this girlfriend of his, the last time he had a girlfriend was in 7th grade, and that was Yena, and that was a mistake. Second, he really had never seen Seungyoun upset about something like this, especially not to the point where the guy looked as if he was about to burst into tears. He had seen him as more of a 'fun time' guy and not a 'love' kind of guy. He honestly thought he was Seungyoun's side thing.

"Which girlfriend?" Was the only thing Hangyul could bring out in confusion and slightly shock. This had been the wrong reply. "Don't tell me you have multiple." He rolled his eyes. "It's Hyewon, everyone has been talking about it." Seungyoun didn't look like he wanted to continue talking to Hangyul anytime soon.

Shit. "I uhm.. excuse me." He stood up, and left the classroom. He didn't care much for this class anyways. He had to find Hyewon, they were in big trouble.

At that same time Hyewon was being confronted, just as Hitomi entered the classroom, also late. "Lee Hangyul?! Seriously?" She yelled, way too loud. Hyewon frowned in return, "what's with him?" The girl grabbed the chair infront of Hyewon, and next to Minhee and turned it around. "Why didn't you tell me you two were dating?!"

"You're what now?" Wooseok who had been overhearing their conversation, perhaps unwillingly since he was sitting right next to Hyewon, said. He shook his head. "He's not even your type."

"Everyone's been talking about it." Hitomi replied, "they were at a bar together, some people say they kissed and then left the bar together." Hyewon wanted to tell Hitomi that she and Hangyul had never kissed, and that she wasn't planning on doing so either. But Minhee spoke before she could. "Who told you that?"

"Well I got it from Nayoung, but she got it from Donghan, and he-" Hyewon wasn't listening to the rest. She was absolutely fucked. Now everyone thought she was dating Hangyul, and it was all because of.. "Seungri." She said out loud. "It came from him didn't it?"

Hitomi seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, "I believe so yeah." Her friends kept bickering on about it for a few more minutes, Hitomi sounded quite excited about it, Wooseok was skeptical, and Minhee didn't seem to care all that much. But Hyewon wasn't paying much attention to them. Though their interest in it seemed to die down quite quickly. 

Class got dismissed, she stood up quickly. She had to find Hangyul. But before she could, she got pulled by her collar, into the janitors closet. "You heard it too didn't you?" It was Hangyul, or at least it sounded like him, it was pitch black in the tiny room. After knocking down a few brooms and a bottle of bleach she found the light switch and with help from the buzzing, slightly flickering lightbulb, her assumptions were confirmed.

"Yeah, so what now?" She tried to fix a bit of the mess they made when storming in while saying it, but it only got worse, so she eventually gave up. "Tell everyone it's not true?" He stated it as if it were obvious. Not to Hyewon. "Didn't you hear Seungri? Sorry but I don't want to be beaten up by his friends." She hissed, though if she wasn't trying to keep the volume down, she might have been yelling. 

"Touché." Hangyul mumbled. Hyewon quickly came with a solution, one she had probably come up with in class. "I say we continue fake dating for like, two weeks, and then act out a break up. Tell everyone we weren't compatible but stayed friends, and call it a day." Hangyul thought about it for a few seconds, it still didn't seem all too appealing. "I don't know, Seungyoun was pretty mad at me this morning, and no offense, but you're not my type."

Hyewon sighed, she was trying to safe both their asses from being beaten up, but Hangyul didn't seem all too thankful. "Look you're not mine either, and you can tell your boy toy about it if you're sure he's not going to snitch, I'm not planning on letting my friends think-" she stopped talking when a blinding amount of light streamed into the room.

A man, way too old to be in college, but also way too young to stand as hunched over as he did stared at them. "U-uh." Hangyul stammered out. Both of them knew how this scene looked like, not only in the eyes of the janitor, but also in the eyes of the many people walking through the halls.

Hangyul stood frozen for a few seconds, though it felt like minutes. He moved, only when he noticed that Hyewon had left the tiny closet already, with her head bowed and her hand infront of her eyes, as if that would stop her from being recognized. "Mee me tomorrow at that tiny café across the street, you know which one." She said before disappearing in the crowd. Hangyul didn't know which one.

-

Sian leaned against the table dinner table behind her, normally she would sit on it, but she didn't think it'd be appropriate for the situation, and calmly said: "Eunbi, I think we should break up." Eunbi had seen this coming from miles away. For months, their conversations had seemed to have gotten a boring tone, arguments had become more heated, and their kisses had lost their passion. But she hoped it had only been her imagination.

"Okay." She tried not to choke on the tears she felt welling up. "We both know this relationship has been going downhill for a while now," Sian continued, "I love you, but not in the same way anymore as I used too." She looked at Eunbi, anticipating a reply, the silence she got from her was killing her.

Eunbi took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before talking. "Yeah I get it, I feel like I've been trying to cling onto a dead relationship while I think I actually might feel the same about this as you." Her eyes darted around the room, to avoid Sian's gaze. All it did was remember her of all the memories they made here, the good, the bad and the ugly ones, all at once. Last year she thought she and Sian would be a forever, that in five years they'd send their old college friends cards: 'You're invited to the wedding of Kwon Eunbi and Lee Sian.' And then they'd say, "I always knew those two would stay together." But as time went on, that thought started to fade from her mind.

She'd been here so many times, in this room, Sian's living room, with it's fading yellow wallpaper with pink flowers that might have been roses once, the ugliest leather brown couch she had ever seen, and the microwave that seemed like it was bought back in the 80s, it had been like a second home to her. She doubted she would come back here much after today. The idea that they had been planning to move in together just four months ago, then over the weeks, talk of it became less, until it eventually fully disappeared, seemed weird to her now.

After a long silence she continued, this time actually looking her soon-to-be ex girlfriend in the eyes. "I think I was just so used to us.. being an us that I was scared of how things would go without the familiarity of you always being around." She chewed the inside of her cheek, wondering if there was anything more she should say, she decided there wasn't.

"We can still stay friends after this right?" Eunbi now noticed there was a tear rolling down Sian's cheek. "Of course." Eunbi replied with a warm smile. Their meeting ended in hugs, and many tears, tears they had to let out after two months of keeping them in, the last tears they would cry over their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ig was more focused on eunbi/hyewon, sort of. But the next one will he more focused of Seungyoun and Hangyul.. I think


	3. Gossip and a Master Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took kinda long to update I'm on a wifiless holiday and my data was... Well..

Apparently that café Hyewon had talked about was very popular with students of the college he went to. From what Hangyul could see, there was no one that didn't go to his college, except for maybe a few people that graduated a few years prior and went back for the nostalgia. It was called the Hill Side Café, why, he had no idea, it definitely wasn't on the side of a hill.

But at least now he understood why Hyewon had assumed he knew of it, but if Eunsang hadn't been a regular visitor of the café, he would have never found it. "There they are." Hangyul pulled Eunsang with him, towards Hyewon and two others whom he was unfamiliar with. Later he would find out they were her best friends, Wooseok and Hitomi, but right now they were strangers.

"Took you long enough." Hyewon said when she noticed him, her mouth full of the donut she had just taken a bite off. "We thought you dipped." She guessured to the two chairs in front of her, telling them to take a seat.

On the other side of the café, a group of friends were left wondering why their usual group of six was now five. "Where's Seungyoun?" Chaewon asked, looking at her nails, you could barely see the blue and white polish she had put on them last week. She really needed to paint them again soon. Maybe red this time, or yellow, or...

"He said he didn't feel like coming today." Dongpyo replied. Normally the six of them would get together each Tuesday morning, one of the few mornings none of them really had anything to do, and Seungyoun especially, had never broken this tradition. Until now. "I think it's because of what happened with Hangyul."

Chaeyeon frowned at Seungwoo's comment. "Who?" Sakura shrugged, none of them really kept up with Seungyoun's dating life. "That guy Seungyoun was dating. I think he quite liked him." In their eyes Seungwoo could see a spark of recognition now. It was only last week that Seungyoun had taken him with on their weekly café trip, but they had already forgotten him. "Didn't he get a girlfriend recently?" Sakura said, while the rest of them were still trying to bring the guy's face back in their minds. Seungwoo nodded.

"Huh," Chaeyeon thought out loud. "I didn't think he liked him that much." Though their expectations were never very high. It's what was expected. Seungyoun would have someone, sometimes that person would hang around with them once or twice, and Seungyoun moved on to the next, and they wouldn't see them again. There were never really any hard feelings between the two, the people who dated Seungyoun, knew what they were getting, and wanted what they were getting.

"Isn't that him?" Sakura exclaimed, when turning around, all of them hoped she meant Seungyoun. But it was Hangyul, who they only vaguely remembered, but at least the face they were just now all trying to remember was fresh on their minds. "Isn't he with his girlfriend?" Chaeyeon added. It would be quite obvious to anyone that they were talking about, and staring at the couple, but they didn't really seem to care.

"She's pretty." "I'm pretty sure she dated one of my friends once." "I thought he was gay though." "Yeah and didn't she make a whole Twitter thread on coming out to her family as a lesbian." "But I guess they're bi then." "Maybe yeah, though she still doesn't seem like his type." "Yeah it's kinda weird." It was impossible to make out who was saying what, everyone was talking over each other. But after their short outburst of interest, the conversation topic changed to something way more important, why don't humans have tails?

"So a month right?" Hangyul asked. Hyewon nodded, over the last hour or so the five of them had made a seemingly watertight plan. They wouldn't do any more PDA than necessary, which was a point addressed almost immediately in their meeting. They'd tell everyone they met in English class one time, and hit it off, and that they just started dating recently. They added some details to their story just in case someone would ask, but not much. 

"I'd like a drink." Hyewon stood up, pushing her chair back. Her donut was long gone, and her coffee ice cold. "Anyone else?" She took her card out of her pocket, as if to say, 'my treat'. Wooseok nodded, though not elaborating on what he wanted. Hitomi shook her head, and Eunsang did too, pointing at his half full glass. Hangyul replied with, "I'm fine."

Seungyoun lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him, thinking. It had happened before that someone he was dating, or talking to got a boyfriend or girlfriend without telling him. He hadn't been very upset about it, annoyed? Yes. But never upset. Then why was he upset now?

He decided he didn't want to think about it. I should water my plants soon, he thought, trying to get his mind set on something else. He lifted his head up. The plants were dead and brown, no amount of water would be able to save them. His head fell back on the pillow with a soft sound. 

Hangyul told me he wasn't into girls though didn't he. Seungyoun frowned. "Stop thinking about-" but his own thoughts interrupted him. Why would he suddenly be dating Hyewon then? He didn't get it. Maybe that was why he was upset about Hangyul dating Hyewon, yeah that must be it. It was just weird, they just didn't fit together. They were just so different.

He knew some of the girls Hyewon had dated too.. Yoo Shiah, Nam Dawon, they hadn't dated her long, either of them. But still. Hangyul just didn't seem like he'd be her type.

Seungyoun shook his head. Now you seriously need to stop thinking about it. He said to himself, this time not out loud. Hangyul and I aren't a thing anymore, and there's a million fish in the sea. There's nothing to be upset about. With that thought he set the whole thing outside of his head. He wouldn't think about it anymore. He thought

"Are you guys going to practice? Show us some of your acting?" Eunsang laughed, in for some second hand embarrassment. Hitomi agreed, "it's better to fail in front of us instead of on stage." She tried to sound serious, but she too thought it would be funny to see her friend embarrass herself now and for next month to come. The five of them were standing outside. Wooseok was eager to leave and didn't say anything, he didn't want to make the conversation last any longer than it had to, but he would have joined the two of them if hadn't been in a hurry. He had a class in less than half an hour and didn't want to be late. Hitomi had one too, and he didn't understand why she was taking her time, while they didn't have any time.

The fake couple shook their heads, almost in sync, but Hyewon was the one who replied, annoyed. "We already made clear that all we would do was hold hands, and maybe an embrace or two, we don't have to 'practice' for that." Eunsang rolled his eyes, making the whole mood more tense. "We just thought it would be funny." Wooseok sighed behind them, he found it a good moment for him to butt in before some fight broke out. "Hitomi we have to go." "Right." Hitomi replied, and they went. Eunsang followed them, rather staying with two people who were strangers merely an hour ago instead of two people he just started an argument with.

"Friends can be annoying sometimes." Hyewon mumbled, staring the three down. "How's it going with that Seungyoun of yours though?" She turned around on her heels and looked at Hangyul. Shit, he wanted to say. "I haven't seen him since yesterday." He said instead.

Tomorrow, he thought to himself later when walking down the street, I'll talk to Seungyoun, I'll tell him it was all a misunderstanding and it will all be alright. It'll all be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is kinda.. filler and kinda short. This is all just kinda intro after this we'll have more drama and the chapters will probably be longer :)) we just gotta start it up a bit. I hope I can update before I get home from the holiday otherwise I'll update either the 22nd or 23rd


	4. Misunderstandings and Getting to Know Your Fake Significant Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took a while ://

Hangyul's class had ended and he was the last to leave the classroom, outside of it, stood Hyewon waiting for him. He frowned slightly, for a second he had forgotten that they were supposed to act as a loving couple for the upcoming month, but when she grabbed his hand, his mind was immediately refreshed.

"We should have lunch together." She whispered, coming closer to his face, she had to tiptoe to do so. "Significant others do that with each other I believe." So she pulled him with, and dragged him to the cafeteria, rushing in the hope to find an empty table still available. Hangyul just dragged along, he wasn't fully there. His head was still playing over a scene from this morning.

"H-hey Seungyoun." Hangyul started, he was nervous, and surprised too, he honestly hadn't expected to find Seungyoun at all that morning. There was no reply. He could see Seungyoun's friends eyeing him, but he couldn't see if they were mad at him or were pitying him. It could be both. "I wanted to uh, talk."

Still no reply.

Hangyul sighed, he felt panic rising. "I can explain, the whole thing. I swear it's all just a misunderstanding." He hated how small his voice sounded at the last sentence, almost begging. "Well then," Seungyoun finally replied after a long silence, he'd been contemplating on if he should reply, or continue acting like Hangyul wasn't there. He even turned around, he looked.. not all too understanding, "explain."

"Could we maybe.." Hangyul felt himself trailing off. "In private." His mind went back to the janitors closet, where he and Hyewon had awkwardly been hiding a few days ago. Not there though. He thought. "I don't see why you can't say it infront of everyone?" Seungyoun raised an eyebrow, and a cruel grin formed on his face. Hangyul could see he was being petty.

Hangyul's eyes quickly scanned over Seungyoun's friends. Most of them were staring right back at him, he was sure he was only one extra pair of eyes away from running away as far as he could. There was a guy who looked to be the oldest of the bunch, he seemed alright. Two girls, who seemed more occupied with each other than with him, Hangyul assumed they were a couple. A boy who was probably still in highschool, and lastly, a girl who was glaring at him, he thought she probably didn't like him much. Definitely not trustworthy enough.

"I can't do that." Hangyul mumbled. Seungyoun sighed, he could hear the annoyance drip off it. "Well I guess you don't have anything to tell me then." Seungyoun had already turned around, his back faced to Hangyul again, when he said this, just like at the beginning of their 'conversation'. Seungyoun heard a sigh behind him, he couldn't desiper if it was disappointed or sad one. Then footsteps that became more faint after every second, then all he could hear was the distant inaudible conversations of the people around him.

"Don't you think that was a little bit much?" Chaeyeon said when she was sure Hangyul wouldn't be able to hear them anymore. She tugged a lost hairstrand behind her girlfriends ear, she hadn't paid much attention to the scene that went down right in front of her, but she had picked up enough to form an opinion. "He could have thought about that before getting a girlfriend." Chaewon fired back. At first the girl had been slightly skeptical about her friends grief, over a man for God's sake! But soon she turned into being his number one defender.

"It could really have been a misunderstanding though." Chaeyeon whispered into her drink, so no one could hear her. She didn't want to make her friend any more mad. 

That's where they thought the whole thing ended. Hangyul looked like he would leave Seungyoun alone from now on. Seungyoun would get over him and find someone else to snuggle up with in a week, and his friends, they'd probably forget Hangyul soon enough. But only one of those things ever ended up happening.

"So I'm guessing the whole apologizing to Seungyoun didn't go well?" Hyewon asked when they'd found an empty table, it was right next to a trashcan, but it was better than the ground. She took a sip of her coffee, her face twisted into a disgusted grimace. "Stale." She mumbled.

"No." Was Hangyul's short answer back, he couldn't help that his reply came out sounding quite cold. "Okay," Hyewon smiled, she'd already put down her coffee, she didn't look like she was going to finish it, "I get it if you don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about something else." Hangyul nodded back, but an awkward silence still ensued. Hyewon picked up her coffee cup again, almost forgetting the nasty taste. She put it down again quickly after the smell entered her nostrils.

After a sigh Hyewon opened her mouth, before closing it again. "So, how's your love life been?" Hyewon raised an eyebrow, odd question to ask when you're just getting to know someone, especially in the situation they were in. But she still answered with a shrug. "I haven't dated anyone in like forever really. Last girlfriend I had was this girl from China who studied here for a few months, Zhou Jieqiong. Totally the prettiest girl ever. That was in like March." She pouted at the last sentence. 

"That's only five months ago." Hangyul commented. The girl in front of him cocked her head. "Only? It feels like forever really." He laughed. "I haven't dated anyone since high school, if you don't include Seungyoun I guess." Hyewon gasped, "what?! You really seemed like a you know, experienced guy to me." Hangyul shook his head. "I dated Yohan for two weeks as a freshman. Which just, didn't work out." "Two weeks doesn't really count." "I dated someone for 5 months in Junior year though." "Barely counts."

Hangyul sighed. "Alright then, you can stop shitting on my love life. What's your major?." "Bwusniss." She replied, with a mouth full of a sandwich of which Hangyul had no idea where she had gotten it from. "Dance." Hyewon nodded. "Yeah I heard you're a good dancer."

Their 'getting to know lunch' started out rather awkward, neither knowing what to talk about. But soon enough, they were laughing about childhood stories and reminiscing childhood nostalgia that they shared. Towards the end of their lunch their conversation died down again. This time the silence wasn't awkward though.

Hyewon noticed Eunbi and her friends sitting a few tables down. She frowned at the sight of Sian missing from the frame, but she shrugged the thought off soon enough. Eunbi caught her gaze and send her a smile which didn't reach to her eyes.

The girl didn't have the chance to smile back, Eunbi's eyes were already back to paying attention to her friends. Hyewon wondered for a few seconds about her crush's rather sad looking smile. Maybe it had to do with Sian's absence.

Hyewon was normally rather confident around the girls she liked, but around Eunbi that just, slightly crumbled. Around her she felt blushy, and the words just couldn't come out of her mouth. Then she found out she had a girlfriend, and she gave up trying to bring the words out of her throat.

"Can I sit here?" A woman a few years older than Hyewon asked, she nodded. Her friends weren't in this class anyway. "I'm Eunbi." She said. "H-Hyewon." She felt warmth creeping up her cheeks, and she had no idea why. Hyewon nonchalantly rested her face on her hand, in an attempt to hide the redness of it.

Hyewon and Eunbi didn't talk much in class, Hyewon sometimes slyly took a quick glance at the girl next to her and she felt her heart beating a little bit faster, but that was the only notable interaction between the two that hour.

"You're quite nice company." Class was dismissed and Eunbi messily put her supplies in her bag. Hyewon frowned at that comment, they hadn't even talked, she quickly put on a smile again though. "You're too." "I'll see you around."

Hyewon always thought quite fondly of the rather meaningless first meeting between her and Eunbi, after it, the two sat next to each other in that certain class quite often. Hyewon would like to think she slowly but surely gained a crush on her, but it was like she was nuked, by Eunbi.

While lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Hangyul also seemed lost in thought. Or maybe the description of what he was doing came closer to him being busy staring at someone.

He immediately stopped that when the stared at subject looked back at him. He quickly turned his head back to Hyewon. "Act like we're having a really fun talk." He nervously eyed back at Seungyoun, God he hoped he didn't notice Hangyul had been staring at him. 

Hyewon immediately laughed, as if Hangyul had just said the most hilarious thing she ever heard. "Who are we playing pretend for?" She said it in a tone that made her words sound odd, but it was all to let whoever they were fooling think she was having the best time of her life. "Seung-" Hyewon didn't even let Hangyul finish before cutting him off. "Ah, thought I noticed you looking at someone."

The bell rang soon after. Hangyul took one last look at Seungyoun, who seemed to be slipping away to somewhere that wasn't even near any classroom. He wondered what he was planning on doing, but it wasn't his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I suck 💆  
Next chapter is gonna have more.. drama. And I'm hoping to make it a bit longer but that's something I've kinda been struggling with sorry


	5. Almost Relationships and The B-word

Weird, Hangyul definitely had this class with Seungyoun, and he was pretty sure he saw him today too, somewhere. Hangyul shrugged it off, it wasn't as if he would let him sit anywhere near him anyways. So he sat next to Yohan instead.

Still with all the shrugging off, Hangyul couldn't get his recently ended almost-relationship off his mind. He hoped Seungyoun didn't think Hangyul was going to give up on him. Because he wasn't.

Seungyoun himself was glad he was able to avoid the other so far. Maybe he was being petty, no he was being petty. Being deep in thought and pacing through occupied halls do not mash well, getting him nasty looks from the people he, almost, bumped into. 

But he was too busy thinking about his ex boyfriend. Wait no not his boyfriend, why did that 'b word' even come to his mind? They weren't even close to being official, he wasn't really ever official with anyone. 

Being official was scary to Seungyoun. He was so used to just 'exploring his options', the people he messed around with didn't want any more than that either, and he really thought he wanted the same up until recently. Since a few months he had felt like something was missing. Then Hangyul came along.

"I- I really like you." Hangyul told him a few weeks ago, right after a make out session. Seungyoun hadn't even gotten the time to move any farther than a few inches from the other's face. He could still feel his warm breath, which smelled of coffee, when he spoke those four words. Seungyoun didn't reply, he didn't know what to say. Those words made a feeling spark up for just a second, one he last felt when being a love struck teen. "I'm sorry," Hangyul moved farther away, so they now stood a more comfortable distance from each other. "I know you're not really into that stuff, and I'm fine with that, I just wanted to say it."

Seungyoun stayed quiet for a few more seconds, still not able to say anything. "It's uh f-fine, I just don't know what to.. say." He was stumbling over his words as if he wasn't sure they really meant what he thought they did. Hangyul had just smiled and after an awkward good bye Hangyul hadn't mentioned it after.

That happened only a few weeks ago, and at this point, Seungyoun was pretty sure he maybe really liked Hangyul too. But he must have already been talking to Hyewon at this point. Why would he tell him that stuff if he was already getting with her. Did he think Seungyoun wouldn't take it seriously? The thought made his heart ache.

But it was whatever, that's what Seungyoun was trying to convince himself of. He didn't want to hear whatever Hangyul had to say, and he did not care, but maybe he should tell one of his friends about it.

"Why are you looking.. like that?" Those last two words Hyewon said referred to the frown that had been plastered onto Hangyul's face for the last 30 minutes. The two of them didn't share many classes together, but when they did share one, they sat next to each other. Mainly to keep up the pretend but it wasn't like they really minded either. "I think Seungyoun has been avoiding me." Hyewon looked at the professor to see if he'd notice them talking, before remembering he probably would care. 

"To be fair, in his eyes you did start dating someone while also talking to him. Which is shitty." She felt bad for her new friend, but she still tried to be reasonable. "Yeah but I didn't do that." Hangyul said softly, he drew ugly circles all over his notes to distract himself. "I know that," she replied with a sigh, "but Seungyoun doesn't."

"Well maybe if he would just let me explain-" but Hyewon interupted him. "Would you, if the roles were reversed?" She had only known this guy for less than a week and all he did was sulk. "If you saw Seungyoun making out with, I don't know, Sooyoung. Would you just let him talk if he said he could explain, how it was all just a misunderstanding?"

Hangyul sighed, he had to agree with her there "No I wouldn't."

"But don't stop trying okay?" Hyewon brought a warm smile on her face and awkwardly patted him on the back. She realised that if they weren't able to start acting like they could do PDA, people would soon see through their act. But she'd mention that later, right now she would just let Hangyul sulk, for a little bit.

When Seungyoun got back to his dorm, he checked his phone, which he hadn't done in a few hours. He had gotten a few texts from Hangyul, which he ignored, these days his texts were getting fewer and fewer. He was probably catching on that the person he was sending them to didn't bother to read them. Seungyoun wasn't sure why, but he couldn't get himself to block the guy just yet.

Next to that he had gotten a text from Chaeyeon which he'd reply to later, and another one from an unknown number. But he knew who it came from. "You're still sure about this?" He sighed, he wasn't, but wasn't it too late to go back now? Reluctantly he texted back a short, one worded text: yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted an update and explanation on my absence a few days ago but since I'm deleting that chapter I will put the explanation here if anyone is still curious. Also sorry if I'm a bit rusty I've been out of it for a while. 
> 
> The deleted update:
> 
> I doubt anyone will see this because I don't think anyone is really keeping tabs on a fic that hasn't been uploaded in a year. But I'll also post this on the authors note in the next chapter, yes the next chapter because I'm coming back after almost a year of inactivity!! I don't think this will really matter to anyone since this wasn't really a popular fic or anything. But maybe you'll read this fic later and think wow that's a big gap in between chapters. So I'll just give a quick explanation. I have not all to great mental health and first when I stopped jt was fine, but I was just starting college and super scared and embarassed that they would find out I wrote fanfiction. Later however it was just that the motivation in all my hobbies including writing just kinda disappeared. Now though I'm really trying to get it back so I'm trying to start up this fic again and maybe also start a new one soon. I hope there will still be people interested in this fic


End file.
